


Leave My Girl Alone

by ccalums



Category: Jeff Wittek - Fandom, Vlog - Fandom, Vlogger, the vlog squad, vlog squad, youtube - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: F/M, Jason Nash - Freeform, Toddy Smith - Freeform, cute jeff wittek, dad! jeff wittek, daddy jeff wittek, david dobrik - Freeform, father! jeff wittek, jeff wittek - Freeform, jeff wittek dad, jeff wittek father, jeff wittek imagine, jeff wittek imagines, jeff wittek you, vlog squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccalums/pseuds/ccalums
Summary: tonight is your birthday so the vlog squad decided to party in downtown la, but things start to get heated when a guy won’t leave you alone and your boyfriend jeff steps in
Relationships: Jeff Wittek & Reader, Jeff Wittek & You, Jeff Wittek/Original Female Character(s), Jeff Wittek/Reader, Jeff Wittek/You, vlog squad/you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Leave My Girl Alone

**Author's Note:**

> i had another cute dream so here i present another imagine for you

today was your birthday. another year on the bones. you didn’t mind getting older but you felt your childhood strip away. you missed getting home and having a warm lunch waiting for you, or going to the zoo. but with maturing, great things tag along too, like jeff.  
when you woke up, the house smelled like fresh waffles. you glanced next to you and saw that jeff wasn’t lying there like he normally would. you climbed out of bed and tiptoed into the kitchen.  
jeff was standing at the counter making belgium waffles—your favourite.  
“what a sight to wake up to!” you said, eyeing him up and down.  
jeff’s face instantly lit up as he turned around and saw you.  
“babe, why are you up?”, he whined, “i was supposed to make you breakfast in bed!”  
“i’m sorry.” you admitted, you felt a little bad. “let’s just pretend i wasn’t here and i’ll go back to sleep.” you smiled at him before returning to bed. you got under your covers and closed your eyes.  
“hey, are you really asleep?” a faint voice whispered, you opened your eyes to see jeff towering you.  
“i think i fell asleep for a short time, but i’m awake now.” you seated yourself properly.  
“happy birthday babe.” he smiled into the kiss and his lips melted into yours. your arms swung around his neck as you brought him closer to deepen it.  
“thank you my love.” you smiled into the kiss.  
“i made you belgium waffles, with whipped cream and fresh strawberries...just how you like them.” he set the plate onto your lap.  
“this looks amazing.” you observed the food in front of you.  
“i have to admit, it was hard at first but i got the hang of it eventually.” he laughed.  
“they’re perfect.” you confessed, kissing him once more.  
you tucked into the food and spent time with jeff before getting a phone call from natalie.  
“hey nat, what’s up?” you spoke into the phone, taking a bite of a strawberry.  
“happy birthday to you! my favourite vlog squad member.”  
“thank you so much natalie, but don’t tell david, he’ll get jealous!” you laughed.  
“oh yeah about david, he was thinking of partying tonight, you know with your birthday and all. it’s a club in downtown la. would you be interested? we could all celebrate your birthday together!” she sounded excited.  
“i would love to!”, you uttered, “tell him that he should make a reservation for 9 pm, and text me the details or are we going together?”  
“i think he wants to meet up at his house, before taking a party bus,” natalie said.  
“sounds even better, i’m in!”  
“okay great, i’ll go and tell him right now. be here by 8:30 pm, love you loads, byee.”   
“bye.” you said before she hung up.  
“looks like we’re partying tonight!” you exclaimed before stuffing another strawberry into your mouth.  
throughout the day, jeff and you spent time together. you showered and put on some comfy clothes before watching movies. you loved moments like these, no one except you, jeff and nerf having some quality alone time. as much as you loved it, the day went by quickly and it was almost 7:45 pm.  
“i think i should go get ready.” you huffed before getting off the sofa.  
“yeah,i probably should too.”  
you walked into your closet and scanned through your clothes, hoping that something would catch your eye.  
you settled for a black bodycon dress that ended on your mid thigh. you grabbed some black heels to complete the look.  
once you were both ready, you made your way to david’s house.  
“she’s here! happy birthday girl!” erin excitedly jumped into your arms.  
“thank you.” you giggled before she let you go.  
“birthday girl!” you turned your head to the sofa. jason stood up and walked over with the biggest smile on his face.  
“i feel like i’ve seen you grow up.” he stated  
“jason don’t get all mushy one me.” you lightly punched him in the abdomen. his arms wrapped around his torso, faking a cry.  
“omg i can’t believe you would hurt me like that!” jason whined.  
“grow up dad.” you laughed before david started speaking.  
“we all know we’re gathered here today to celebrate her birthday...” david pointed at you, “so we’re going to take the party bus to the club and party like there’s no tomorrow!” he shouted, throwing his arms into the air. everyone else did too.  
you stepped outside and saw the bus parked a few meters outside of the gate.  
you went up the stairs and gasped at the interior design of the bus. you sat down and waited for everyone else to fill in the seats.  
the drive to the club was fast. the ride consisted of pre-drinking, stripping and a bunch of crazy activities.  
arriving at the club you were already a little tipsy as you didn’t go easy on the alcohol.  
the night went great, everyone was having an amazing time.  
you and carly danced in the middle of the dance floor when you noticed a pair of hands grabbing onto your hips. thinking it was jeff you grinded onto the figure before you turned around.  
“i’m so sorry oh my god, i thought you were my boyfriend.” you confessed, slightly laughing.  
“it’s no problem sweet pea, i didn’t mind at all.” the blonde haired man smiled at you.  
you turned to carly and continued to dance until you felt a set of hands on your hips again. you turned around to see the same man standing there.  
“i’m sorry but could you please not touch me.” you jerked away, getting an unsettling feeling about the situation. you looked back at carly and furrowed your eyebrows—she also felt uncomfortable.  
“you didn’t seem to mind just 20 seconds ago…” he dragged out his words.  
“like i told you before, i thought you were my boyfriend, please do not touch me!” you clarified once more.  
“baby girl it’s just dancing, no need to get upset.” he came closer. he tried to grab you by the neck but before he could touch you, a familiar body stood in front of you.  
“don’t you dare lay a finger on her!” it was jeff. you could hear the anger in his voice.  
“relax man, we were just messing around.” the man threw his hands into the air.  
“i think my girlfriend told you to back off multiple times now.” he glared, ”get away from her before you regret it.”  
“is this a threat?”   
“yeah it is, so back the fuck off!” jeff snapped.  
you stepped back not knowing what would happen. carly grabbed onto your arm, also being unaware of his next move.  
before you could blink the man swung a punch at jeff. the man’s fist collided with jeff’s jaw making him stumble.  
jeff narrowed his eyes and with a gaping mouth he turned to the guy.  
“you’re going to seriously regret that.” he breathed heavily before throwing a punch.  
you were numb, you didn’t know what to do. the sound of skin slapping filled your ears. the club was dark so you barely saw what was going on.  
“guys what’s happening?”, you turned around to see scotty approaching.  
“some guy wouldn’t leave me alone so jeff stepped in and threatened him. they’re having a fist fight right now but i can’t see that well.” you stuttered. you felt a tear roll down your face. you were scared, scared of what was happening to jeff. what if he wasn’t strong enough to take him?  
“leave my girl the fuck alone you creep!”—you heard him. you followed the voice and saw jeff on top of the guy. his legs on each side just below his ribcage. jeff threw one punch after another, but he wouldn’t stop.  
“jeff stop!” you screamed out.  
no reply. he couldn’t hear you.  
“jeff stop! please! you’re going to kill him!” your eyes filled with tears.  
jeff turned around and his eyes met yours. his expression softened as soon as he saw you. he looked down at his fists. they were covered in blood. jeff’s head turned to the floor. the man’s face was bloody, he couldn’t fight anymore.  
jeff stood up and walked towards you. you engulfed him in a tight hug taking him outside, the rest of the squad followed you two.  
you sat him down on a bench and cupped his face with both hands.  
“are you okay?” you asked softly, stroking his chin with your thumb.  
he shook his head.  
“i beat that guy so hard.” he looked at you, “ he wasn’t even fighting back but i still punched him.” he sounded defeated.  
“look at me. look at me jeff.”  
his eyes shifted to you.  
“you protected me from this man. you stood up for me. yes, you could’ve been more cautious but you didn’t do anything wrong.” you tried to calm him, “this is his fault.”  
you kissed his forehead and brought him closer to you. jeff placed his head in the crook of your neck and tried to compose himself. you played with his hair, making him feel safe.  
you looked to your right as you saw toddy walking up to you.  
“is he going to be alright?”  
“yes he’s fine, he’s just shaken up, that’s all. we should be able to leave in a couple of minutes.” you reassured todd. he smiled at you before joining the rest of the group again.  
“i will always protect you, you know that right.” you glanced down at jeff.  
“i know baby and i love you so much for it.” you kissed his head.  
jeff’s head left the crook of your neck before gazing into your eyes.  
“i will never let anyone hurt you. i promise.”  
“i know, i know.” you soothed, “come on big boy, let’s join the others hmm.”  
jeff stood up, grabbed your hand and walked towards the rest of the group.  
“the cops showed up, but we explained everything to them. they said not to worry and that the same guy has been reported like 3 times already.” david filled both of you in.  
you placed your hand onto jeff’s chest, “see it’s all going to be fine.”   
he smiled down at you, before turning his head back to the squad.  
“i think we should continue this party at my place.” david added, before several heads nodded.  
everyone went back to the party bus and continued their fun. no one was going to ruin your birthday, especially not an old creep from the club.


End file.
